


Lullaby

by Moonwanderer



Series: Avengers one-shots and drabbles [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Lullabies, Poetry, Sad, Short, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: A lullaby for the Odinsons.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dawn_of_hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawn_of_hope/gifts).



> It's short and does not rhyme, but boy, I had to write it down!  
> For dawn_of_hope, who lives for this ship.  
> Though it can also be read as a non-romantic one.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

Hush, now, sweet little angel,  
Your journey has ended,  
Let the weight of your life slip off your shoulders,  
Follow the stars, they'll lead you Home.

Hush now, Prince of the fallen,  
Your journey has just begun,  
Let your Fate lock away your sorrows,  
Dry your tears, there's so much to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
